


Welcome To The Shitshow

by knifechurch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Crushes, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kinnies, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifechurch/pseuds/knifechurch
Summary: In a world where the Borderlands games are fictional, only the characters from Tales From The Borderlands exist in a normal world - and they're fans of the same games. As these internet friends stumble through their teenage years, will darker things surface in their lives?Oh, and Rhys kins Handsome Jack.(Based on a conversation with trendercore on instagram, who also helps me write this sometimed.)





	1. Rhys Gets His Ass Beat

[9/3 2:35 pm #general]

 

rhys ☆: you are not going to fucking believe what happened to me

 

finona: whatdya bet i wont fucking care 

 

sash: 5$?

 

finona: 5$ it is

 

rhys ☆: if u guys could stop talking shit abt me thatd be neat

 

finona: no

 

sash: no

 

rhys ☆: why am i in this fucking server

 

rhys ☆: anyway 

 

rhys ☆: so i was in biology right

 

rhys ☆: and mr. henderson is like. lab partners time. so obvs im like oh ill be w vaughn hes my bro and all

 

rhys ☆: and then henderson starts assigning them??

 

rhys ☆: and he assigns me fucking.  _ hugo vasquez _

 

finona: oh. the horror. /s

 

rhys ☆: fi u dont understand hugo is literally the worst fucking person

 

finona: ok handsome jack kinnie

 

rhys ☆: choosing to ignore that

 

rhys ☆: no but hugo SUCKS. he sucks so fucking much

 

money man: It's true, he sucks. 

 

rhys ☆: so like. hugo right. he's so fucking rude 

 

finona: you mean like you? :)

 

rhys ☆: im not rude im just blunt

 

sash: ur rude

 

money man: You're kinda rude, bro.

 

rhys ☆: why does nobody like me

 

rhys ☆: whatever im talking abt vasquez if SOMEBODY would stop interrupting me

 

rhys ☆: no but like. i get put w hugo right. and meanwhile guess who vaughn gets put with. 

 

rhys ☆: yvette!!!

 

rhys ☆: so its obvious henderson did this on purpose. he's clearly got a vendetta against me in particular!

 

money man: Dude, I think it has more to with your last name being next to his alphabetically.

 

rhys ☆: thats exactly what henderson wants u to think!!

 

finona: sasha you owe me 5 bucks

 

sash: :( rhys be more interesting 

 

rhys ☆:  i s2g

 

august: whos hugo again?

 

money man: A classmate of ours. He's just kind of a huge dick. He has this thing against Rhys.

 

august: thing?

 

money man: He beat the shit out of Rhys freshman year and gets pissed that it was put on his record.

 

august: what did he think would happen????

 

money man: Dunno. But now he's just generally fucking horrible to all of us. Mostly because beating up an amputee doesn't look great on his social record, either, so he needs to make his friends hate us so we don't look like victims. I guess.

 

finona: this is why i dont go to school

 

sash: thanks for that psychoanalyzation vaughn

 

money man: It's Yvette's theory, not mine.

 

rhys ☆: my theory is that he sucks

 

finona: whyd he beat you up in the first place?

 

rhys ☆: hell if i know

 

money man: Rhys told him to try sticking something to his ‘greasy ass bald spot’.

 

finona: JDJDJDJJF

 

rhys ☆: ok but like. to be fair i was jack shifting

 

finona: WHY IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE

 

money man: He DID have a pretty bad bald spot.

 

sash: why would a freshman have a bald spot?

 

money man: That's what I ask myself every day.

 

sash: u guys have such a wild life i wish that were me

 

money man: You  _ really  _ don't.

 

[9/4 5:45 pm private text]

 

RHYS: yvette

 

RHYS: yvette

 

RHYS: yvetteeeeeee

 

RHYS: yvette!

 

YVETTE: What.

 

RHYS: you should play borderlands with me and vaughn

 

YVETTE: I don't have either game.

 

RHYS: i bought you all  _ three _ games for your birthday and made sure you had a pc that supported them yes you do

 

RHYS: please

 

RHYS: ill buy you extra lunch

 

YVETTE: My computer’s broken.

 

RHYS: you can come over we can all play on my ps4

 

RHYS: pleaaaase ill buy you extra lunch all week

 

YVETTE: Fine. But I'm holding you to that promise.

 

RHYS: :3

 

[9/4 5:55 pm private text]

 

RHYS: i got yvette to play but she wants to play in person can you come over

 

VAUGHN: Already on my way.

 

RHYS: this is why you're my fave

 

RHYS: hm think we can get fiona to play online?

 

VAUGHN: I'm sure. She’s almost as obsessed as you are. 

 

RHYS: ill msg her right now

 

[9/4 6:00 pm discord rhys ☆ to finona]

 

rhys ☆: fiona my dearest friend

 

finona: what do you want

 

rhys ☆: play borderlands w me

 

finona: oh ok

 

rhys ☆: we're playing on ps4 w our friend yvette

 

finona: you and vaughn?

 

rhys ☆: yeah theyre coming over to my house and we can call you :3

 

finona: what are we playing?

 

rhys ☆: uhh. presequel? mayb? 

 

finona: ok jack kinnie

 

rhys ☆: ok athena kinnie

 

finona: no presequel sounds good tho

 

rhys ☆: ill give yvette first pick but i wont let her be athena

 

finona: aw i knew you loved me

 

rhys ☆: also if i was going full jack kinnie id suggest borderlands 2 so checkmate

 

finona: he dies

 

rhys ☆: ok but you get my point its his first appearance 

 

finona: whatever. ill call u

 

[9/4 8:54 pm private text]

 

SASHA: so i hear you met yvette

 

FIONA: why the fuck are you texting me you can just walk into my room

 

SASHA: too much work

 

SASHA: plus im already making dinner with felix so

 

SASHA: what do u think of yvette

 

FIONA: she seems nice. she makes fun of rhys so shes good in my book

 

FIONA: plus shes like. really funny. she had quips for everything but she delivered them in this really serious tone and didnt start laughing until vaughn and rhys did

 

FIONA: and they put it on video call  at one point and shes pretty. like in a platonic way yknow. shes just good looking 

 

SASHA: uh huh

 

FIONA: and she said she liked the streak

 

FIONA: yknow the one you said not to get. she liked it

 

SASHA: i never said not to get it but go off

 

FIONA: you implied it

 

SASHA: anyway. you have a crush on yvette

 

FIONA: wh

 

FIONA: no? i dont

 

SASHA: you do. this is how you talk when youre being gay as hell

 

FIONA: i literally just met her sash

 

SASHA: and you're already talking abt how pretty and funny she is but ok

 

FIONA: i can platonically compliment a girl!!!

 

SASHA: felix agrees w me

 

FIONA: WHY ARE YOU TELLING FELIX ABOUT THIS CONVERSATION

 

FIONA: I CAN HEAR YOU ASSHOLES LAUGHING

 

FIONA: AHDHDHDBBD

 

[9/6 11:04 am #general]

 

rhys ☆: im going to strangle hugo i s2g

 

finona: arent u like. at school

 

rhys ☆: im sneaking my phone in the bathroom, i had to like. pull my binder off to breathe anyway 

 

finona: so youre just tiddies out in the bathroom huh

 

rhys ☆: not the point. i am so pissed

 

rhys ☆: so im in biology right. and idk what mr henderson was on abt but the point is assquez over here starts trying to get my attention for some fucking reason 

 

rhys ☆: and im like. what the fuck do you want

 

rhys ☆: and he starts asking me how big my boobs are bc ofc

 

finona: hm. ill kill him

 

rhys ☆: so i say “well i dont have any so about as big as your balls”

 

finona: HDHHSHSHS

 

sash: NICE…

 

rhys ☆: so now he's saying he’s going to beat my ass again so thats kinddddda why im hiding in the bathroom?

 

rhys ☆: like ideally yvette and vaughn can protect me on the way home but like. the dude hits pretty hard and he's only gotten bigger since freshman year

 

rhys ☆: and i can only smack him with my prosthetic so much

 

sash: oh geez

 

finona: i get we're all fun and games here but uh. please take care of urself

 

rhys ☆: i mean im sure ill be fine he cant take me vaughn and yvette right

 

finona: seriously. stop picking fights with guys that are bigger than you dumbass

 

rhys ☆: ok ok im gonna go hide in a new bathroom 

 

rhys ☆: ill text u later ok

 

finona: stay safe rhys

 

rhys ☆: workin on it

 

[9/6 2:30 pm finona to rhys ☆]

 

finona: so how'd it go

 

[9/6 3:10 pm]

 

finona: rhys?

 

[9/6 3:55 pm]

 

finona: rhys, are you good? 

 

finona: youre like. never offline 

 

[9/6 3:55 pm sash to rhys ☆]

 

sash: hey rhys idk if youre busy or what but youre kinda freaking fi out

 

sash: so if u could just shoot her a dm thatd be neat 

 

[9/6 4:30 pm]

 

sash: rhys? buddy?

 

[9/6 5:00 pm #general]

 

sash: @everyone hey so. whats up with rhys. 

 

[9/6 10:00 pm]

 

money man: Hey, sorry.

 

sash: holy shit

 

sash: where have you guys been

 

money man: The hospital, mostly. Today's been hectic.

 

finona: is rhys ok

 

money man: Yeah. It's my fault.

 

august: wym

 

money man: Rhys wanted me to walk home with him, but Yvette and I had a club meeting. I didn't look at discord and he didn't mention anything, so I told him to head home. He got his ass handed to him even worse than before.

 

sash: holy shit. how is he

 

money man: Horrible. I feel like shit. 

 

money man: Wait, I'm going to start a call.

 

[9/6 10:23 pm General Call]

 

Sasha held up her phone between her and Fiona and joined the voice channel. Heys and one distant “Hiiii!” from Rhys were exchanged.   
  
“Yvette's here, too.” Vaughn said, “Yvette, say hi.”   
  
“It’s on speaker?” Yvette said in the distance, like Vaughn was standing as far away from both her and Rhys as he could.    
  
“Yeah, that’s why I said hi.” Rhys said, now a lot closer to the phone. For his cheery attitude, he sounded like shit - his voice was hoarse.   
  
“Oh. Hi.”   
  
Sasha asked what’s been on Fiona’s mind for the past 12 or so hours casually, like they were on a coffee date and not like he was in the goddamn  _ hospital _ . “So, Rhys, how ya feeling?”   
  
“Great! Nothing is wrong.” Rhys answered. Bold words for someone who just got the shit beat out of him, but alright.   
  
“You scared Fiona half to death.” said Sasha, which earned her a glare.   
  
“Hey! I was just a  _ little _ concerned.”   
  
“Aw, you care about me! ‘M fine.”    
  
“They literally stole your entire arm.” Yvette added. They what? That doesn’t really sound fine.   
  
“I'm sorry, they what?!” August shouted, poking his head out of the kitchen, into the living room where the sisters sat. Fiona had literally forgotten August was there, and wasn’t about to acknowledge it.   
  
“Prosthetic!” Rhys half-yells.    
  
“He has a prosthetic, August.” Sasha clarified.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“But seriously, they took your arm?” Sasha seemed to be the only one actually focused on Rhys and how hurt he was.    
  
“S’no biggie.”    
  
“It’s sort of a biggie!”   
  
“We got my arm back! It’s fine! Geez.”   
  
“Can somebody please explain what happened?” Fiona asked.   
  
“I got in a fight.” Captain Obvious strikes again.   
  
“And it was my fault.” Vaughn sounded so guilt-ridden Fiona wished she could hug him through the phone.   
  
“Vaughn. V. Bro. My love. Not your fault.” Rhys reassured him.   
  
“No, it was. I wasn't there to protect you.”    
  
“What were  _ you _ gonna do to protect him?” Okay; that was mean. She probably shouldn’t have said that. But still, wasn’t Vaughn like, a whole 5 feet tall?   
  
“Vaughn's kinda ripped,” Rhys explained, “I keep tellin’ him it would drive the ladies wild if they saw it-“   
  
“I'm gay, dude.” Vaughn cut in.   
  
“Oh. Right. Wait, what?”   
  
“I. Am. Gay.” He repeated. Fiona was like, 95% sure this was already common knowledge..?   
  
“I heard you, I'm just..” Rhys stumbled through his words. She could practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Really?”

Vaughn sighed. “Yes, really.”

 

“Oh, wow. Huh.” Yvette sounded equally confused. What the fuck?

 

“Dude, why didn't you tell me?” Rhys sounded almost hurt.

 

“I don't know...it never seemed like the right time….”

 

“So like, no girls? At all?” Rhys asked. Dumbass.

 

“That’s what gay means, bro.”

 

“How did I not...did anybody else know?”

 

“Not me,” Yvette admitted. Fiona was still confused how  _ everybody _ didn't know - Rhys called him the ‘ _ light of my life' _ , for God's sake. Actually, why would  _ Rhys _ not know?

 

“I did,” Sasha shrugged, giving Fiona a concerned look. Fiona realized she probably looked as stunned as she was. How could Rhys not know? They were -

 

“Why did  _ Sasha  _ know?!” Rhys’ voice, exasperated, shoved a wedge in Fiona's train of thought.

 

“It just kind of...came out.”

 

Sasha laughed.

 

“Wait - how did you not know - Vaughn's your  _ boyfriend _ !” Fiona blurted out. Were they fucking with her?

 

“What?”

 

“How did you not know your boyfriend was into dudes?” They had to be fucking with her.

 

“We're not dating,” Vaughn said.

 

“...What?”

 

Rhys began to laugh. “You thought we were dating?!”

 

“I mean ...yes?” Fiona had no idea what he was talking about. They flirted so constantly- how could they  _ not _ be together?

 

“Holy shit.” Rhys laughed harder. Fiona felt her face heat up despite herself.

 

“You have heart emojis next to each other's names!” She shouted defensively. Sasha shushed her.

 

“In like, a platonic way!”

 

“Listen, we're not here about me being gay,” Vaughn jutted in, sounding exhausted. “We're here for Rhys.”

 

“We are totally talking about this later,” Rhys insisted. “You have to tell me your type. I can't believe I didn’t know I was the only straight one here.”

 

“Yeah. Sure,” Vaughn sighed.

 

“...Fine. Rhys, how bad is it?”

 

“It’s  _ fiiine.  _ I'm just a little bruised. No big deal.”

 

“Vaughn, how bad is it?”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Not horrible _.  _ I guess,” Vaughn mumbled. “Rhys, can I tell them?”

 

“No.”

 

“He broke his nose, his wrist, and his prosthetic got ripped off,” Yvette sounded like she was chewing on something.

 

“Yvette!” Rhys whined.

 

“What? You said it was no biggie.”

 

“We’re mostly here so they fix up my arm. I'm fine. Really. Though I'm touched you worried about me.”

 

“You owe me 20 bucks for gifting you Slime Rancher, remember?” Fiona hoped Sasha wouldn't mention she almost cried.

 

“Wow. Cold. You're breaking my heart, Fi.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

[9/7 9:34 am new group]

 

**- > sash ** added  **finona** to the group.

 

**sash** changed the channel name:  **gay nerd party**

 

finona: wh

 

sash: welcome to the shitshow

 

**money man** changed the channel name:  **the shitshow**

 

finona: whats this for

 

sash: so remember how you thought rhys and vaughn were together 

 

finona: uhm yeah

 

money man: Well, we're not. But I wish we were.

 

finona: :0

 

money man: I just figured I should be honest about it.

 

sash: plus im tired of being the only one he talks to abt it

 

finona: so you like rhys?

 

money man: Yeah.

 

finona: and you feel the need to be honest with me about it, but not rhys??

 

money man: Uh. Yeah.

 

finona: .

 

finona: vaughn you gay disaster

 

money man: Listen. I can't just...tell Rhys I like him. It would ruin our friendship. He could never trust me again.

 

finona: if youd just tell him hed understand dude. rhys is kinda dumb but he cares about you a lot. he wouldnt just dump you for liking him

 

money man: I can't jeopardize what he and I have, Fi. He’s...special.

 

finona: jesus christ.

 

sash: yeah. hes got it  _ bad. _

 

finona: vaughn. dude. i cant tell you how to live your life. but this shits messy.

 

money man: I know, okay? Sash has given me the whole spiel. I know.

 

finona: if we're not here to get ya'll together then why is this a chat. to talk abt how cute you think he is?

 

money man: ….Maybe.

 

sash: thats what he does to me

 

fiona: holy shit.

 

sash: like i said; welcome to the shitshow.


	2. And You Thought They Wouldn't Be Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child finds a phone, and Rhys tells the truth.

[9/7 2:34 pm #general]

 

money man: Oh, by the way, Rhys lost his phone when he got beat up. He'll be inactive until his parents buy him a new one.

 

finona: he just lost the whole phone

 

money man: Yvette and I looked for it on the way home but didn't find anything. 

 

finona: damn. thats rough

 

sash: his parents r just gonna buy a new one? 

 

money man: His dad works in this huge manufacturing company, so they’ve got money to spare.

 

finona: so what youre saying is…rhys is the real money man…

 

money man: >:0

 

finona: jk jk

 

[9/7 6:56 pm #general]

 

rhys ☆: hi!!!!!!!!!!

 

finona: oh! you found it

 

money man: Nooooo...he didn't. Because he's sitting right next to me, phone-less. Who is this?

 

rhys ☆: i found this phone and it had a bunch of notifications on it so i’m answering it!!!!! hiiiii!!!!

 

sash: who ARE you tho?

 

rhys ☆: i’m gortys!!!! i’m ten.

 

sash: uh. hi gortys. where did you find the phone

 

rhys ☆: in a sewer drain. i went there because there was an ambulance and i saw the lights and nobody noticed the phone...it's screen was cracked, so i took it...i can give it back. does it belong to rhys star?

 

rhys ☆: he has a lot of selfies of himself, if he's this guy.

 

rhys ☆: [image file]

 

finona: im saving and editing that now

 

money man: Yes, it's his. He's asking how bad the crack is.

 

rhys ☆: i cant show you, but its cracked all down the middle...and the sides…

 

money man: I just saw him go through all of the stages of grief. But yeah, he wants it back.

 

rhys ☆: i dont know how to! my sister says not to meet up with strangers :(

 

finona: your sister is smart

 

money man: Maybe you could leave it...where you found it? Then we don't even have to see each other.

 

sash: we dont know if somebody else wont take it

 

rhys ☆: im so sorry. i just met you and im already causing problems!!!

 

finona: aw, youre fine, kid. we’re just confused.

 

money man: Rhys says he'll just get a new phone, but you can't keep his. 

 

rhys ☆: but you guys seem so nice!!!

 

sash: youre like, in elementary school. i cant rly see us hanging out.

 

rhys ☆: :(

 

finona: cmon sash!!!! 

 

sash: no! they're a babey

 

money man: We can just...control our language a bit.

 

sash: vaughn i thought you were better than this

 

rhys ☆: ill make my own account! i can use my ipad

 

sash: arrgh fine

 

sash: what kind of name is gortys anyway??

 

rhys ☆: dunno!

 

[9/8 4:07 pm]

 

→ Cheers, love! gortys’s here!

 

gortys: hi!!!!! i got an account and sent myself an invite!!!!

 

sash: oh! hi there

 

sash: i just realized we never asked your pronouns.

 

gortys: theyre she/her! c:

 

rhys ☆: guess who remembered he could use his laptop

 

gortys: hi rhys!!!!

 

rhys ☆: oh, hi. gortys, right?

 

sash: it says it right there

 

rhys ☆: shut

 

gortys: im sorry i took your phone :( i just didnt want it to stay in the sewer…were you in the ambulance that came?

 

rhys ☆: its fine, and yeah, it was there for me. i got in a fight.

 

gortys: oh no!!! D:

 

rhys ☆: its cool. i dont super wanna go into it

 

gortys: i wont ask then uwu

 

rhys ☆: did you just

 

rhys ☆: unironically uwu?

 

gortys: yes! uwu

 

rhys ☆: .

 

rhys ☆: sasha we have to keep her

 

money man: Where were you today, man?

 

rhys ☆: oh. ma let me stay home again. i don't wanna go to school until my black eye goes down

 

gortys: hi money man!!!!

 

money man: Oh, hey, Gortys. It's Vaughn.

 

gortys: hi vaughn!!!!

 

gortys: whos all in here anyway owo

 

sash: its my server originally. theres me, vaughn, rhys, fiona, and you havent met august yet.

 

gortys: im so excited to meet everyone!!! :D

 

finona: you are the cutest thing

 

gortys: youre not so bad yourself. meow!

 

[9/15 2:30 pm the shitshow]

 

money man: It has now been seven days since Rhys has been to school.

 

finona: yikes

 

money man: I know it's not because of his eye.

 

finona: no shit

 

finona: sorry that was mean

 

finona: im worried too

 

money man: He's scared, that's what it is. Every time Yvette or I mention coming back to school, he gets this look on his face like he's just been asked to cut off his other arm.

 

money man: It was never this bad. Last time this happened, he just brushed it off. But this time he's all fidgety - it's different.

 

money man: I just can't believe I let this happen.

 

sash: cmon man. stop talkin like that

 

finona: rhys clearly doesnt blame you

 

money man: You don't get it. Fiona, what would you do if you found Sasha crumpled up on the sidewalk, and you had no idea how she got there?

 

finona: id feel guilty, yeah. but thats different, we're sisters. we always protect eachother. she'd never be out there alone to begin with, because if somebody threatened her, she’d tell me.

 

sash: i mean, probably.

 

finona: >:(

 

sash: i mean, totally.

 

finona: but thats whats different. 

 

finona: rhys doesnt tell people shit. he's weird.

 

money man: He tells me shit. Or he used to. 

 

money man: I'm gonna be honest; I think he's lying about why he got beat up.

 

money man: The first time, he just curled up in the fetal position. This time…do you know how he broke his wrist? The doctor told me he was holding it in a fist when Hugo just snapped it backwards.

 

money man: No offense, but Rhys isn't much 

of a fighter. He was fighting back and he must have had a reason, right?

 

money man: I just have to figure out what that reason is. 

 

finona: dont overdo it dude.

 

money man: Can't make any promises.

 

[9/16 2:43 pm #general]

 

→  Loader Bot just joined. Everyone, look busy!

 

rhys ☆: its READY

 

Loader Bot: Hi.

 

finona: oh? whos this?

 

rhys ☆: this is loader bot. he's a hodgepodge of discord ais and features that ive been coding since last fucking year. he is my son. LB, say hi to fiona!

 

Loader Bot: Hi, Fiona.

 

money man: Holy fuck. You finished him!

 

Loader Bot: Hi, Vaughn.

 

finona: JDJDJJD?

 

finona: WHY DOES HE

 

rhys ☆: he memorizes names associated with discord codes! neat right!

 

finona: kinda neat. kinda creepy

 

Loader Bot: I am sorry you think I am creepy. I will work on it.

 

finona: umm thanks

 

sash: oh you finished your bot! cool!

 

Loader Bot: I do not know your name.

 

sash: its sasha

 

Loader Bot: Hi, Sasha.

 

rhys ☆: LB will be everything we need. our mudae, our tatsu, our mafia bot, anything. he's unstoppable.

 

sash: question. why is his name loader bot

 

rhys ☆: bc im jack irl making him hyperion tech and hes a bot so. loader bot

 

sash: you kinnie scum

 

rhys ☆: >:3

 

[9/16 10:14 pm private text]

 

RHYS: guess who got his new phone 

 

VAUGHN: Oh, awesome!

 

RHYS: i suggest we play borderlands to celebrate

 

VAUGHN: I know we played it last time, but can we play presequel again? I like playing as Nisha.

 

RHYS: lol then youre my girlfriend

 

VAUGHN: Yeah, I guess.

 

RHYS: well youre the best gf <3

 

[9/17 2:05 am welcome to the shitshow]

 

money man: [image file]

 

money man: Do you think this means anything?

 

sash: im gonna be real with you here v

 

sash: No.

 

sash: i really think hes joking and you need to stop thinking about this shit at 2 am. 

 

money man: Can I call you.

 

sash: fine lemme step outside.

 

[9/17 2:10 am Private Call]

 

Sasha stepped outside onto the patio of their small home, pressing her earbuds into her ears. The night was warm; fireflies still danced in the backyard.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi,” Vaughn sniffled pitifully on the other end of the line.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“A little, yeah. Just a bit.”

 

Sasha sighed, leaning against the house. She was used to this type of conversation; Vaughn thinking too hard and crying to her at ungodly hours. But it always hurt to hear your friends cry, even if they did it a lot.

 

“I just…don't know what to do, Sash. What if it never works out?”

 

“Then you'll move on. There's plenty of fish in the sea besides Rhys.”

 

“But nobody will be like him. Nobody.”

 

This, too, was part of their back and forth; Vaughn worries Rhys will never like him, Sasha assures that he'll be fine and move on, Vaughn insists that Rhys is different or special or the only one.

 

“I love him so much, Sasha. So much. I'd do anything for him.”

 

Sasha wondered if Rhys would do the same.

 

She knew, deep down, the answer. Of course he would. Even if only platonically on his part, Rhys clearly would move mountains for his best friend. But it was hard to not be angry with him, for being so clueless, for making her friend cry like this.

 

“I know. Believe me, V, I know.”

 

She listened to the gentle sounds of Vaughn’s sobbing. She wasn't sure if he was in love or just obsessed - perhaps because she'd never been that in love. Sure, she dated August for two years, but it was always more so because she felt the need to be dating him, and August said he felt the same. Though, he might have been lying - he seemed really into her, which made Sasha feel bad. She wondered if August had cried over her like this.

 

“Vaughn, you know what I'm gonna say.”

 

“No.”

 

“This won't end until you tell Rhys how you feel.”

 

“No!” 

 

“It's been two years, Vaughn! You can't keep doing this forever!”

 

Vaughn mumbled something Sasha couldn't hear.

 

“I hate seeing you like this,” Sasha felt her face soften with her voice. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Vaughn sighed. “You're like...my third best friend. No offense.”

 

“None taken. You'll never take Fi's spot.”

 

“I wish I could hug you.”

 

“Same. I could hug my phone?”

 

Vaughn went silent, and something rustled on the other end. “Hugged mine.”

 

Sasha laughed and squeezed her phone to her chest. When she pulled it back, she said, “Done.”

 

“Thank you, Sasha.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Listening to me. I'm kind of a mess.”

 

“Aren't we all?”

 

“At least you're not in love with a guy who'll never like you back.”

 

Sasha looked up at the clear night sky.

 

“We'll just have to wait and see.”

 

[9/21 3:00 pm private text]

 

VAUGHN: You have got to come to school tomorrow, dude. It's been two weeks. 

 

RHYS: im just not up to it yet. jeez

 

VAUGHN: You can't use a fight you started over some silly insult to never go to school again.

 

RHYS: it wasnt just a silly insult

 

VAUGHN: He was fucking with you and you took the bait. We're supposed to ignore assholes like that. Remember? You always tell me to ignore what those dickheads say about me. Why can't I tell you to ignore what they say to you?

 

RHYS: UGH

 

RHYS: it wasnt about me!! ok!! i lied. its abt you. he asked something about you being such a f*g because you were best friends with a tr*nny. thats what hugo said. i couldnt just let him talk about you like that! he keeps calling you that and i kept pretending i didnt care but i DO so i told him if he was such a man he should take me on in a real fight. then he won. ok! thats what happened!

 

VAUGHN: Doesn't explain why you arent at school.

 

RHYS: UGHHHHH

 

RHYS: because he said he’d go after you if i showed my face again. so im staying where i am

 

VAUGHN: He'd “go after me”?

 

RHYS: yea. and im not letting him

 

VAUGHN: Two can play at that game.

 

RHYS: huh?

 

RHYS: vaughn?

 

RHYS: vaughn????

 

[9/21 5:00 pm #general]

 

rhys ☆: GUHHH-J GUYS UZJZJZJ

 

finona: whats wrong???

 

rhys ☆: CALL MEEEEE

 

[9/21 5:02 pm General Call]

 

When Fiona answered the call, Rhys sounded like he was hyperventilating.

 

“Hey, calm down. What's going on?”

 

“VAUGHN! HE FUCKING….HE SERIOUSLY FUCKING….HOLY SHIT.”

 

“Dude, breathe. What's going on with Vaughn?” Fear shot through Fiona.

 

“HE FUCKING BEAT UP HUGO?”

 

“He...what?”

 

There was rustling on the other end of the line. 

 

“Hi,” Yvette cleared her throat. “Rhys is kinda freaking out, so I took his phone.”

 

“Oh...Hi, Yvette. What's going on?”

 

“What Rhys said, mostly. Vaughn dragged Hugo to the courtyard after school and beat his ass. It was kind of kickass.”

 

“Yes! It was!” Fiona heard a shout as Rhys ripped his phone back. “It was so kickass. Yvette, stop, I’m calm now. Yvette. Yve - stop. Stop. Okay, wait. Hi. Speaker's on.”

 

“Why'd Vaughn beat him up, though?”

 

“Because he was threatening Rhys.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It wasn't just me he was threatening!” Rhys insisted. “It was Vaughn too. And Yvette.”

 

“That's why he didn't go to school,” Yvette sounded tired. “Because Hugo said he'd hurt us if he did.”

 

“Christ,” Fiona mumbled. “Is Vaughn okay?”

 

“Just a black eye,” Rhys said. “But Assquez? Oh, man. V knocked one of his teeth out.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Oh. Me? I'm fine. Thanks to Vaughn.”

 

“I….” Fiona trailed off. She worried about Rhys; more than she'd like to admit. This Vasquez situation rubbed her the wrong way.

 

“The man himself! Vaughn's back!”

 

Fiona heard a distant ‘Hewwo’.

 

“V,” Rhys actually giggled. “V, Vaughn, V, c’mere.”

 

“Why?” Vaughn sounded closer now. Fiona heard a loud smooching sound.

 

“Woah,” She laughed nervously.

 

“I just kissed his cheek. Nothing weird.” Rhys laughed.

 

“Oh….okay.”

 

“Vaughn, are you okay?” Yvette asked.

 

“O-oh. Yes, yeah, just a little woozy.”

 

Vaughn didn't speak for the rest of the call after that.

 

[9/21 7:00pm discord private message]

 

finona: he has you so goddamned whipped.

 

money man: Shut it.


	3. It's Not Stalking, Not Really...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has some problems, and Rhys gets a concerning text message.

[10/4 12:45pm private text]

 

FIONA: hey, do you want me to make your lunch today? arent you going out with aug

 

SASHA: is felix still not back?

 

FIONA: he wasnt there when i checked his room. 

 

SASHA: h

 

FIONA: we dont have to worry this isnt the first time hes been away.

 

SASHA: i know i just. hes like. Our Dad. i worry abt him

 

FIONA: felix can handle himself. now do you want your crusts off or not?

 

SASHA: i eat my crusts like a real woman

 

FIONA: cool

 

FIONA: also whats up with august anyway

 

SASHA: hes kind of stressed out so im taking him to lunch 

 

FIONA: when is he not stressed out. or angry. or dickish

 

SASHA: he's your friend too, fi. i know you care abt him. if you didnt you wouldnt call him aug ;)

 

FIONA: shut up

 

FIONA: i like that you two still take packed lunches. its cute 

 

SASHA: shut up

  
  
  


It wasn't like Fiona was stalking them. 

 

It was a coincidence. She had to shop for vegetables, and the best carrots were at the farmer’s market, and the farmer's market was by the park, and Sasha and August just so happened to be sitting in the park. It was pure coincidence.

 

Fiona picked up some sort of weird, hypo-organic squash. She ran her hand over it, eyes transfixed on her sister and their friend, eating sandwiches on a stone bench. Sasha was talking, and August smiled at her. Fiona felt herself stiffen.

 

It wasn't that she was jealous. That would be ridiculous. Sasha could have other friends. She  _ wanted  _ Sasha to have other friends. She encouraged her to talk to more people. She was happy when her sister was happy.

 

But that was when Fiona had more friends, too. Before middle school. When Sasha could run off with August or some girl and Fiona could just turn and talk to somebody else.

 

But now, when August was invited over, or Sasha snuck away to call Vaughn, or said she was busy answering a text, Fiona felt her hands get sweaty and her breathing get unsteady. It was ridiculous. She was being ridiculous.

 

“You  _ done?” _

 

Fiona turned to see a skinny old man glaring at her. She dropped the squash and glared back, scooting away from the stall. As she passed to the next one, she unhooked his watch and slipped it in her purse.

 

Anyway.

 

As she haggled for some cheaper watermelon, she tried to avoid looking at Sasha and August. She failed. They looked happy without her. So happy. 

 

And then Sasha looks up.

  
  


Sasha squinted across the park at the familiar figure standing in the market. "Is that Fi?"

 

August barely glanced up from his phone. "Sure."

 

"Aug," Sasha hit his arm. "Seriously, does that look like her you?"

 

"I dunno. I guess. It looks like her hat, at least."

 

Sasha bit her lip. "If that's her….I am going to be  _ so  _ pissed."

 

Sasha tried to wave, but Probably-Fiona turned and practically scurried away, pretty much confirming her suspicions. She sighed. 

 

"You gonna say something?"

 

"I don't know," Sasha rubbed her forehead. "I mean, what will it accomplish? It wouldn't be the first time I asked her to stop."

 

It would be, actually, but August didn't have to know that. She knew Fiona didn't have any sort of ill intent - she was just...protective. For christ's sake, Sasha almost thought she was going to fly cross-country when Rhys wasn't replying to her texts that night. She just got a little too close, but that was normal, right?

 

Right?

  
  


[10/4 3:06 PM discord private message]

 

rhys ☆: fifi

 

finona: call me that again and ill eviscerate you! :)

 

rhys ☆: cool

 

finona: what's up?

 

rhys ☆: i was just seeing how ur day was going.

 

finona: oh

 

finona: fine? ig? went shopping. hbu

 

rhys ☆: was hanging out w vaughn mostly

 

rhys ☆: you know, he's been my favorite person for  _ years _ now, but i dont think i ever realized how cool he is

 

finona: are we talking abt the same vaughn?

 

rhys ☆: shut

 

rhys ☆: he is, though. i cant believe he literally fought for me like that. i mean, that's just, so fucking cool of him. and then he can immediately go back to listening to me ramble about a hyperfix or something. he's. kind of the best person, ever, you know

 

finona: do you see why i thought you were dating

 

rhys ☆: whatever. i just think hes neat

 

finona: have you ever thought about it?

 

rhys ☆: thought about what?

 

finona: you know. the two of you. together

 

rhys ☆: i mean. no? im. not into guys

 

finona: thats fair. but maybe youre into vaughn

 

rhys ☆: i dont get what youre saying

 

finona: you know how i say i get dude crushes? maybe vaughns your dude crush. i mean, have you ever questioned your sexuality, like, at all?

 

rhys ☆: i guess i never thought about it. my parents are already weird about me being trans. i dont….think i ever considered there might be something else. i dont know.

 

rhys ☆: im gonna go.

 

finona: did i make you uncomfy? if so im sorry. just thinking out loud

 

rhys ☆: no, youre cool. much to think about

 

finona: oh, shut up, youre just gonna go play borderlands.

 

rhys ☆: maybe so

  
  


[10/4 12:30 AM private text]

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: you think youre some kind of big shot just because you sicked your boyfriend on me?

 

RHYS: new phone who dis

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: because you arent. youre still just a girl who needs to know her place

 

RHYS: see now i KNOW you got the wrong number

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: i dont, strongfork.

 

RHYS: oh my godddd is this hugo? is that who this is?? dude. get over yourself

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: fucking kill yourself

 

RHYS: ok cool bye im just. blocking this number fuckhead idk how you even got mine

 

RHYS: get fucked! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late chapter. thanks to zoe for helping me flesh shit out, shes @ztd both here and tumblr. follow her [gun emoji]


End file.
